


[Podfic of] Cave-In / written by rivkat

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recorded with a Zoom H2, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5978">Cave-In</a> by rivkat<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:09:20</p><p>Sam and Dean rush to the rescue without thinking things through. When Sam gets whammied, Dean does what he does best: he takes care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Cave-In / written by rivkat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave-In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



cover art by greedy_dancer

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5k24e53vc311b3qbmtp70v8dlpg8j3zk.mp3) | 9.0 MB | 00:09:20  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/77w9rek4rsvt8kilnl54iq4znph5daka.m4b) | 5.6 MB | 00:09:20  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cave-in-0).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> ### Acknowledgements
> 
> My thanks to greedy_dancer for the fabulous cover and to rivkat for giving Blanket Permission to transform her works.
> 
> ### Other Versions
> 
> This story has also been podficced by reena_jenkins [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cave-in).


End file.
